


Gļēvulis

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Kauja Astronomijas tornī tikko ir beigusies, un vainīgais glābjas, bēgot no nozieguma vietas, taču pie Hagrida būdas Harijs viņu panāk, un...  Strupa domas šai mirklī un vēlāk...





	Gļēvulis

**Author's Note:**

> Autors: C.J. Sandiego  
> Oriģināls: http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/c_j_sandiego/coward01a.html  
> Translated from english

Kā tu _uzdrīksties_??

Mēs abi vēl esam šokā pēc viņa nāves - es, jo to izraisīju, un tu, jo biji spiests tajā noskatīties.

Es zinu, ka tu nejūti pret mani nekādu dižo mīlestību, un šīs jūtas ir abpusējas, tici man, un tagad šis notikums tikai liek šīm jūtām pārvērsties vēl tīrākā naidā. Tici man, es ļoti labi pazīstu šīs emocijas...

Mēs bijām uz nažiem kopš tā mirkļa, kad tu pārkāpi skolas slieksni - lecīgs, pašpārliecināts un nepateicīgs zeņķis. Es ienīdu tevi no pirmā acu skatiena - atzīstu, ka bērnības atmiņu dēļ, kurām netieku pāri - un gadu laikā tu arī iemācījies ienīst mani. Šobrīd tev ir visas tiesības nolādēt mani līdz nāvei - par apvainojumiem, par tavu draugu pazemošanu, par Bleku, un tagad arī par Dumidoru. Zināmā mērā, es esmu pelnījis pašu bargāko sodu par tādu attieksmi pret tevi un taviem draugiem pēdējo gadu laikā. Nekad neesmu domājis ka esmu svētais, tā ka kaut kādam sodam jau bija jānāk agri vai vēlu.

Bet tas bija _zemiski_ , Poter...

Man nospļauties, ka tu atļāvies pielietot manis radītās burvestības - patiesību sakot, man prieks, ka tu izrādījies pietiekami gudrs, lai novērtētu tās, kā es jau paredzēju. Gudri darīts, Poter. Tikai es to jau biju paredzējis toreiz pirms daudziem gadiem. Es biju gatavs aizstāvēties no tām.

Tas dzēliens, kas tikko izšāvās no tavas mutes, to es nespētu nobloķēt pat ar visspēcīgāko aizsardzības burvestību pasaulē.

" _Gļēvulis_."

Tas iecirtās man tieši dvēselē - tai mazumiņā, kas no tās vēl bija palicis pāri. Es gan nepadarīju savu stāvokli labāku, pilnā rīklē ieaurojoties: "NEIEDROŠINIES... SAUKT MANI PAR GĻĒVULI!"

Parasti patiesi drosmīgam cilvēkam nav nekādas vajadzības izkliegt patiesību par sevi no augstākā zvanu torņa pasaulē. Parasti viņi ir pietiekami pārliecināti paši par sevi, lai viegli ignorētu šādus zaimus un apvainojumus. Viņiem nav sevi jāpārliecina par savu pareizumu, viņi ir tie, kas viņi ir. Bet tagad... Tā vietā, lai ļautu skatīt citiem savu drosmi... Es izskatos kā melīga, blēdīga, nodevīga čūska zālē. Gandrīz precīzi. Ja ne kāds mazs sīkums...

Tu domā, man tas sagādāja prieku? Tu domā, mana karstākā vēlēšanās bija nokļūt tādā stāvoklī? Laupīt dzīvību vienīgajam cilvēkam visā pasaulē, kas, par spīti manai tieksmei uz tumsu, man uzticējās, mīlēja mani kā paša dēlu un deva man iespēju izglābties no tās elles, kurā es iekūlos, padodoties Tumsas Pavēlnieka vilinājumam. TU DOMĀ, MAN PATIKA SKATĪTIES, KĀ DUMIDORS MIRST, POTER?!!!

Kā jau parasti, tu kļūdījies. Tu nekad neesi pratis lasīt starp rindām.

Bet tu jau neredzēji manu seju tobrīd, Poter? Tu jau neredzēji to absolūta riebuma un naida izteiksmi manā sejā, kad es iznīcināju pēdējo saiti, kas turēja mani pie cilvēciskā, pēdējo cerību jel kādreiz nomazgāt savus tumšos grēkus? Protams, tu jau biji pārāk aizņemts, lai to ievērotu!

Man ir jāatzīst, ka es tomēr pieļāvu kļūdu...

Es savā naivumā biju iedomājies, ka visnožēlojamākais mirklis manā dzīvē iestājās brīdī, kad es biju spiests pavērst zizli pret manu vadoni un draugu, atņemt viņam dzīvību, lai glābtu savējo nevērtīgo ādu. Par nelaimi, tas mirklis tobrīd vēl nebija pienācis...

Tā persona, kuru es neskaitāmas reizes biju aizstāvējis un glābis par spīti manai apņēmībai padarīt viņa dzīvi par tādu pašu elli, par kādu viņa vecāki pārvērta manējo, skatās uz manu izdarīto, uz manu sekošanu vecā vīra pavēlēm līdz pēdējam burtam, un tad to visu iznīcina ar vienu vienīgu, naidpilnu lāstu...

"Gļēvulis."

...


End file.
